


Borrowing Dulls the Edge

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil returns something borrowed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Dulls the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Title very pretentiously taken from the following:  
>  _  
> Neither a borrower nor a lender be;  
>  For loan oft loses both itself and friend,   
> And borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry.   
> This above all: to thine own self be true,   
> And it must follow, as the night the day,   
> Thou canst not then be false to any man.  
> _  
> From Hamlet by Shakespeare
> 
> This is unbetaed!

“Oh Natasha,” Phil called as she was about to leave his office. She span on her heel and waited as he rooted through his desk drawer. “Could you do me a favour and give this back to Clint?” He held out something small and black and she stepped over to take it. 

At her lingering he looked up from the paperwork he’d already gone back to. “It’s his penknife. He lent it to me last week.”

“I know what it is,” she replied. He looked at her blankly, like he had no idea why that was … _interesting_. “Clint lent you this?” 

“Last week in Nicaragua. I lost mine and he gave me his. I wanted to have it cleaned and sharpened before I gave it back.” 

“And Clint didn’t ask for it?” 

Phil looked back at his papers, ready to have this conversation done with. “I’m sure he knew I’d give it back as soon as I could.”

“ _Right_ ,” Natasha laughed. Phil looked at her and shook his head slightly in confusion. She pursed her lips and explained: “I tried to borrow a comb off him once. One of those crappy plastic ones that are like a dollar each?” Phil nodded. “He damn near took my arm off, Phil. I had to let him comb my hair for two days because he didn’t trust me not to break it or lose it or something.” She looked down at the penknife in her hands, a simple black thing with an arrow scratched into it. “I guess your little bird’s learning to share.” She couldn’t wait to get on Clint’s ass about this. 

Phil opened and then closed his mouth. “That’s. I had no idea.” A small smile planted itself on his face and Natasha rolled her eyes. “You sure don’t,” she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. 

What a pair of idiots.


End file.
